This Isn't A Love Song
by ThereIsBeautyInTheBreaking
Summary: A fresh start is what we all need. New life, new love, new challenges. Unless you're the new Pediatric Surgeon Quinn Fabray. In that case everything that seems to be a new start will only pull you closer to your past. Not sure of pairing yet. A/U Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1: Let Me In

_AN: So I didn't want to start another story but I am very very stuck on my other one's so I'm not sure if this will just be a one shot or multiple chapters... It all depends on everyone's reaction. So, here goes! Enjoy!_

 **Let Me In**

 _Sometimes there is a split second that can change your life. There is a moment where everything comes together and makes sense for once. I thought that I'd had this epiphany when I had chosen my career, and again when I graduated med school, but the truth was that I hadn't. Until now. In the last few months, I finished my residency. I made it. I had moved passed teen pregnancy, being disowned, and being paralyzed. I made it. Now it was time for me to finally do what I'd worked so hard for. I am going to be a pediatric surgeon._

"Hey Dr. Fabray! I heard you've gotten some great offers for your fellowship! Have you made a decision?" another doctor in dressed in red scrubs asked as they approached Quinn. It was Dr. Johnson, the chief of surgery. Quinn had worked with him for a long time, they were good friends by now and she knew that telling him that she would be leaving Yale-New Haven Hospital to go to Seattle.

"I think I have Chief Johnson." Quinn smiled.

"Well I surely hope that it is your favorite YNHH hospital!" He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Can you go ahead and tell me? Please?" He gave a sweet smile with his glittering eyes.

"Nope. Not a chance. I will be announcing it at the farewell ceremony just like all of the other residents." Quinn replied.

"Alright... fair enough." He moved closer to her. "Any chance we can have one last moment in an on call room?"

Quinn bit her lip, "Mark... I can't. We stopped that a long time ago. It was one night and I'd had a bad night. We cannot do that again, it's not appropriate." Quinn sighed.

"I understand... I'll see you at the ceremony okay?" He hugged Quinn tightly.

After Dr. Johnson had walked away Quinn picked up her chart and returned it to the cart behind the nurses station. She looked around her beloved Pediatric floor and took a long deep breath in, "Goodbye Boston."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming. I know that it has been a wonderful four years with these residents and now they are about to become fellows. I hope that most of you who received offers from us have chosen to stay, but if not I wish you the best of love on behalf of the staff of the Yale-New Haven Hospital. Without further hesitation, let's get started." Dr. Johnson exited the stage and all of the residents walked onto the stage.

Each one took their turn to announce where they would be going. Most of the residents decided to stay. Quinn stepped up to the microphone, "Hello, I am Dr. Quinn Fabray and I have chosen my specialty as pediatrics. I want to thank you all for everything that you have taught me during my residency. I have learned so much and I will carry that with me, but I need to make a change that will allow me to be the best surgeon that I can be. I have chosen to complete my fellowship at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle."

There was a silence in the room. Most people thought that Quinn, of all people, would stay here. However, she knew that she couldn't stay here any longer. She needed a change, somewhere new to start her life and she had found the perfect place. Seattle, Washington.

* * *

 **Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital**

"So there's a new girl here." Meredith Grey stated walking up to Alex Karev.

"I know... I brought her here. She was top of her class at Yale and was looking for a pediatric fellowship."

"Didn't Dr. Wilson, your girlfriend apply for that? You didn't give her the fellowship? Have you even told her?!" Meredith asked following Alex as he got onto the elevator and flipped through his charts for the day on his tablet.

"Listen Mere... she'll find out when she doesn't see her offer from Grey Sloan."

"And you don't think she's going to be pissed at you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that she will be. I had to choose the best. We need the best here and as much as I want Jo to be the best, you should see the resume of this girl that I hired. She's pretty much a bad-ass. I literally had to fight like six other hospitals just to get her to interview."

"What is Jo going to do?" Dr. Grey asked. "Don't tell me you're going to commit relationship suicide with this one." Meredith sighed.

"No... I'm not trying to. I just want her to be in the best place and I want this hospital to be in the best place Mere." Alex stepped off of the elevator and onto the peds floor where a tall blonde was trying to figure out the charts on the tablets. "There she is."

"Oh my God! I know why you're screwing over Jo. Don't do it Alex! She's not that cute!" Meredith scolded as they approached her.

"You must be Dr. Fabray, I'm Dr. Karev, Welcome to Grey Sloan Memorial." Alex held out a hand for her to shake.

"Hello." She smiled brightly shaking his hand, "I was just going over some of your charts so I could familiarize myself with your cases. Is there anything else I should know about?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Um I think if you've read the charts you should be good to go. We'll be starting with Ian Johnson."

"Oh! The one with the tibia fracture and blunt trauma to the head that has been successfully operated on by Dr. Shepard. He seems to be doing well. Are we discharging him?"

"Yes actually... and then we'll be heading to room 314 for Kayla Myers which is where my friend Dr. Grey comes in." Alex smiled pointing to Meredith.

"Meredith Grey? Like the daughter of Ellis Grey! Wow... I've read some of your mother's work and yours as well! How is the portal vein printing coming?" Quinn smiled again.

"It's great actually... I guess we better get going?" The three started to walk away, Quinn a step in front of Alex and Meredith, "Okay... I changed my mind I like her... except the super bubbly part, I think we'll be friends."

Alex rolled his eyes at her. After finishing rounds just Alex and Quinn were left standing at the nurses station. He finished updating the charts with Quinn before turning to her with a smile, "Hey do you wanna go grab some coffee before our surgery today? I assume you'll want to scrub in, see how we work around here?"

"Sure, that actually sounds really great... maybe you can help me get to know everyone too? I've heard just about twenty names already and I have no idea who these people are." Quinn laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll catch on pretty quick since most of us are really close, maybe a little two close. Anyway, lets go grab that coffee and I can give you an unofficial tour along the way."

* * *

They ordered their coffee and as they did a red haired doctor rushed up to Alex seemingly frantic, "Hey, Karev... We have an incoming with a bunch of kids in the ER... A school bus crashed. Hopefully nothing to serious, we could really use you in the pit right now." He paused and turned to Quinn, "Is this your new fellow?" Alex nodded, "Great... we could use you too. Welcome to Grey Sloan." He waved rushing down toward what Quinn assumed was the ER.

"Well here we go." Alex shrugged taking one long swig of his coffee before throwing it in a nearby trashcan.

Quinn threw hers away too and followed Alex. As they got onto the elevator she turned to him, "So who was that?"

"Oh that was Dr. Hunt, our ex-Chief of Surgery... he got tired of it I guess, but he's a trauma surgeon and used to be in the military."

"Got it" Quinn nodded as they stepped out onto the noisy ER floor. As she slid on her trauma gown, Quinn took in the scene in front of her. Kids were being treated in every bed with a few adults in between. People were yelling, parents were being herded away into an area in an effort to be more organized by a resident. They weren't a trauma center in Connecticut so this level of chaos was a little bit of a shock for her. She walked over to the main desk to a red haired girl barking out orders. "Where do you need me?" Quinn asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the new peds fellow. I'm here helping Dr. Karev."

"Great will you take the little girl in bed four?"

Quinn nodded and grabbed an ipad heading to the bed she was assigned. She slid open the curtain and saw a little girl about twelve or thirteen with blonde hair and hazel eyes, just like her own. Quinn took a deep breath. _It can't be... Can it?_ "Hello, My name is Dr. Fabray and I'll be taking care of you. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Well... our bus crashed... we were on the way to sky needle on a field trip. Next thing I knew, I was upside down and everyone was crying... there was broken glass and smoke everywhere. I couldn't see really. We were pulled out by fire fighters and paramedics and brought here." She said quietly. Quinn noted the small cut on her forehead that she'd stitch up after she finished her exam for more serious injuries.

"Okay, well does anything hurt?" Quinn asked carefully palpating her stomach to check for internal injuries. The girl shook her head no. Quinn then moved to check her airway, heart and signs of any neurological damage. She checked out okay. Quinn pulled back the bed sheet, "I'm just going to check and make sure you didn't break anything okay?" The girl nodded and everything seemed to be in order. Quinn looked her over again double checking everything. She felt such a strong connection with this girl, but she knew this couldn't be who she thought. She reminded herself that they were in New York... the other side of the country from her.

"Okay... one more thing. Can you move your fingers and toes for me?" Quinn asked noticing that the girl had hardly moved since they'd gotten there. She couldn't move them. Quinn bit her lip nervously, "Alright... Well I'm going to take you for a test okay. Can you tell me your name? I forgot to ask."

"Beth... Beth Cochran."

Quinn's face paled, "I'll be right back."

Quinn walked to the desk up to Dr. Hunt who she'd met earlier, "Dr. Hunt... I can't take the patient in bed four but she needs a CT... She seemed fine but can't move her fingers and toes and I want to make sure she's not paralyzed... she also has a head lack that needs to be stitched up."

Owen held up a hand, "Dr. Fabray... I'm not sure what hospital you came from but you can't choose not to treat a patient."

"No... I can't treat her because you're not allowed to treat family members." Quinn replied.

Owen's eyes narrowed confused.

"The patient in bed four is Beth Cochran... She's my daughter. I would appreciate if you didn't announce it either because she doesn't know and neither does anyone else." Before Owen could ask anymore questions Quinn walked away to treat another patient.

* * *

By the end of the day Quinn had been in four surgeries on children of various ages with all kinds of injuries. She was exhausted, but grateful that she had not lost a patient today. The only thing left on her mind was her daughter Beth. She walked down the hall to look at the OR board. Dr. Shepard was operating on Beth now. She hoped that Dr. Hunt was in there with them so that she could get an update. She paced the floor until she saw the red hair of Dr. Hunt peeking out from a scrub cap down the hall. "Dr. Hunt!" Quinn called.

He met her halfway, "Yes?"

"I know I don't have a right to ask... but Beth... is she okay?" Quinn bit her lip nervously.

"Yes... there was some spinal fluid build up and Dr. Shepard went in and relieved it. She is fine and in recovery." he smiled.

Finally, Quinn felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, "Oh thank God." She sank down onto a bench and Dr. Hunt took the seat next to her.

"Can I um ask about that?"

Quinn looked up at him, "It's a really long story."

"Well I get off in about an hour? Maybe we could go to Joe's, it's this bar across the street and you could tell me about it?"

Quinn hesitated, maybe he's just being friendly, "Um sure... I'm not on call and that was my last surgery... I'll meet you out front Dr. Hunt?"

"Owen" He corrected with a smile.

"Owen" Quinn repeated, "I'm Quinn by the way."

"Quinn" he smiled wider, "I'll see you soon" He said as he walked away.

* * *

In the attending's lounge Quinn walked in and saw Meredith and Alex sitting, "Hey! How'd the first day go?" Alex asked, "I hadn't really seen you."

"Yeah... it was a little insane, but I liked the insanity. It was hard, but I'm really happy that I'm here." Quinn smiled beginning to change out of her scrubs and letting down her wavy blonde hair.

Meredith elbowed Alex, "Stop staring and just ask her to go to Joe's with us."

"Fine" Alex grumbled, "Hey Quinn... Me, Mer and a few friends were headed to the bar across the street to get a few drinks, do you want to join us?"

Quinn cringed a little putting on her jacket, "Actually... Owen already asked me... maybe another night?"

"Owen?" Alex asked slightly angry.

"Yeah... he asked me after my last surgery tonight."

"Got it... well I'll see you tomorrow Quinn."

"See ya Alex!" She grabbed her bag and hugged him. "Bye Dr. Grey." Quinn smiled and waved as she left the room.

"Alright so are you going to tell me what happened with you and Jo? I thought you guys were a great couple... you proposed to her and now you're living in my house again. What happened Alex?" Meredith asked placing down the case study that she'd been reading.

"She said no. I asked her and she said no. I'm ready for a life... to settle down. I can't play these games anymore. I have spent so much time trying to grow up and be more mature and create real meaningful relationships and the person I thought I could do that with turned me down. I have to move on Mer. I can't keep trying to make her love me." Alex replied.

Meredith nodded, "I know what you mean... but she's been through a lot... It's like with me and Derek. I wasn't ready. He was. Then I was ready and he had moved on... if you really love Jo, just give her some time. She may come around." Meredith stood up and grabbed her bag, "Come on... let's go drink"

Alex laughed and walked out with Meredith.

* * *

Quinn waited outside patiently. It was cold outside, and wet like it had just rained. She heard it rained here a lot. She pulled her coat tighter around her, her breath coming out in puffs of smoke in front of her. She checked her watch again. If he wasn't out here in five minutes she was going to go home to her warm apartment with a glass of wine or something. Anything would be better than standing in the cold.

"Hey!" Owen's voice said from behind her, "You didn't have to wait outside." He laughed.

Quinn smiled, "Oh it's no big deal, I wasn't out here long."

"Your red cheeks and chattering teeth say otherwise" he paused and reached for her hand, "Come on" He smiled, "There's someone else I'd like you to meet."

 _There it is. The moment that changes everything. The one that makes your heart stop-_

"This is my girlfriend Amelia Shepard." He said waving over a pretty brunette with big brown eyes.

 _the one you should have seen coming. It'll hit you like a car crash._

 **I know this is short but I hope everyone likes this. Let me know what you think. Not sure what parings I'll throw in here. I'd love some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Keeps Comin' Back

**Just Keeps Comin' Back**

 _The funny thing about new beginnings is that they always carry unrealistic expectations. From when we were kids we'd thing about the first day of school and say "this will be the best year ever." We end the year wondering why we thought that and think, "Next year will be better.". We are wrong again and still we make the same promise to ourselves year after year. It seems that even as adults we are no better. A new place will not remove your past or bring better luck, that's just life. Yet still I think, perhaps tomorrow will be better._

Quinn stood shocked for a moment. She had read all kinds of signals wrong as she stood there in front of Owen and his girlfriend, "Hey, it's nice to meet you. Are you a surgeon here too? " Quinn asked reaching out to shake Amelia's hand.

"Yeah, I'm a Neuro surgeon." Amelia responded with a smile.

 _of course you are._ Quinn thought to herself. "I'm the new pediatric fellow under Dr. Karev." Quinn responded coolly. "Wait, Neuro surgeon... You wouldn't happen to be the Dr. Shepard on the Cochran case? "

"Actually,that was me... Why, did you know her?"

"Me? No, I just met her in the ER." Quinn replied looking down at the ground.

"Well Owen said you were joining its for drinks. No need for us to stand out in the cold right? Let's get going." Amelia suggested.

Quinn shook her head, "You know what, today was actually a long day and its just now getting to me. I think I'm going to head home." Quinn waved and walked away to her car. As she drove to the hotel she was staying at, she suddenly realized how much she missed having friends to talk to. It would be awhile before she could get that here. Everyone already seemed so close and here she was driving home to drink a bottle of wine alone.

Quinn got to her hotel room and got comfortable before opening up a bottle of wine and turning on a cheesy reality to show to watch. She bit her lip thinking about how much she had missed of Beth's life. That got her too thinking about someone she hadn't spoken to in years. Quinn picked up her phone and dialed the number hoping that he hadn't changed it.

After a few rings someone answered. "This is Noah."

"Noah... Hey, um... It's Quinn."

"Fabray?"

"That's the one," Quinn laughed, "I'm sure I'm the last person you wanna hear from, but I had to talk to you... I'm a pediatric surgeon in Seattle now-"

"Did you call to brag?" he laughed bitterly.

"Oh, no I just.. I was in the ER and Beth came in. Our Beth. There was a bus accident on a school field trip and well, she had surgery but is doing well now. I only saw her for a few minutes but she is beautiful Puck... So grown up. She looks a lot like you. I didn't see much of her because of our agreement with Shelby... It hurt so much not to be there by her side after everything. It was like a miracle that she walked in there out of all the places in the world." Quinn's voice cracked as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Puck was silent on the other line.

"Puck?" Quinn wimpered softly. "Noah? I need you. Please."

"Quinn-" he paused, choking back a sob. "Quinn I can't do this... I'm- I'm married... I have a family now. I love Beth, I always will. But Quinn, I can't relive the past with you. It took me a long time to get over us and be happy again. Please don't take that from me. I have to go. Don't call this number again."

The line went dead. Quinn sobbed heavily staring at the blank phone screen. Now she really was alone.

* * *

On her next shift, Quinn was adamant about just focusing on work and trying to not think about how alone she was in Seattle. Everything in her body was screaming at her to just give up and go back to Connecticut. However, she picked up the tablet on the nurses station and looked through the cases that she had to go over with Dr. Karev as soon as he got here.

Distracted by her reading she jumped when Alex came up behind her, "Hey Quinn, I brought you some coffee. I just ordered what you got last time." He laughed handing her a cup.

"Thank you so much." Quinn smiled, "I really appreciate that."

"It's no problem. Ready for the day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Quinn replied as they headed off to the first room. Quinn pulled up the chart as they walked into the room.

"Good Morning Beth, I'm Dr. Karev, this is Dr. Fabray... How are you feeling today?" Alex asked going to preform a neural exam on her.

Quinn froze and looked up from the tablet to stare into her own hazel eyes. Her eyes immediately darted over to Beth's bedside where Shelby Cochran sat. "Excuse me, I- just excuse me." Quinn ducked her head and exited the room as quick as possible. She sank down against the wall with her head in her hands and waited for Alex to come back out of the room. She thought about just leaving in order to avoid questions, but it was too late.

"Hey Fabray what the hell was that?" Alex's nice voice was long gone and he stared down at her annoyed. "You can't just leave a patient's room Dr. Fabray."

"You do if you'll get arrested for standing in it." Quinn sighed.

"Wait what?"

"It's a long story."

"Well you better start talking or I'm going to let the Chief know what the hell is going on." Alex snapped, "Lets go finish rounds. We'll talk at lunch." He finished and walked off to the next room.

Quinn stood and followed him into the next patient's room making sure to do everything that she was supposed to. She was a good doctor and she refused to let her past ruin that for her now. She had worked way too hard to get a job at this hospital with these amazing surgeons.

When they finished rounds Alex turned to Quinn, "Well?"

"Listen Alex... this is really personal so I'm not going to tell you in the middle of the hallway where just anyone can hear-" Alex didn't let her finish and pulled her into the closest on call room.

"Talk." He demanded. "We're a team and I can't have someone with a bunch of secrets being the person that's supposed to back me up in the OR."

"I get it," Quinn took a deep breath. "When I was sixteen, I got pregnant. That patient in there is my daughter Beth. I let Shelby, who is a friend's biological mother, adopt her. I had to sign all of my rights away. Rights to see her, everything. I was too young to negotiate this and my parents wanted to act like it never happened so I got nothing. My senior year I may have gone a little insane, cut my hair and dyed it pink, started smoking, all that. Then I found out that Noah, the father of my baby, was getting to see her even though he'd signed away his rights too. That convinced me to clean up really quick. Dyed my hair back to blonde, started wearing my cross necklace and girly dresses again before I asked Shelby if I could see her. One night Shelby let Noah and I babysit."

Quinn drew another breath knowing that this could get her in a lot of trouble, "I tried to frame Shelby as an unfit mother so that I could get Beth back. Seeing how much of her life that I got nothing to do with killed me. So Shelby found out and she said that if I ever got within fifty feet of her or Beth again she'd press charges, file a restraining order, anything she could to ruin my life."

She paused, "I didn't know what to do. So I made sure to stay away and I really kept myself busy. I came back from that and made myself someone that she could be proud to have as a mother, even if she doesn't ever know who I am. Then she walked into the ER and I have no idea what to do because I can't be around her or say anything to her or anyone else. I love my daughter and I am glad Shelby gave her a good life, but there isn't a day that I don't wonder what it would be like to have had raised her myself. So, I had to walk out of that room Dr. Karev, but I am not a bad person for doing so."

Alex listened intently as she spoke. Her voice was calm and steady even as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes onto her cheeks. He wasn't quite sure what to say to all that when she finished. The standard 'I'm sorry' seemed beyond cliche. So instead he reached out and hugged her tightly. He felt her tiny body shake in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay Quinn." He pulled back, holding her at arms length, "Listen. Tonight, we're going out for drinks. I'm not taking no for an answer. Alcohol may not solve your issues but everyone's got a past and alcohol sure does make you forget it."

Quinn laughed and wiped at her tears, "Thank you Alex... and I'm sorry for unloading all that on you. I haven't talked about that in like ten years so thank you for letting me vent and for not judging me."

"Who am I to judge?" He smiled a little, "Come on, lets go. We have surgery."

* * *

That evening, Quinn changed out of her navy scrubs into a pair of jeans and a flowing white top with white flats. She let down her hair, her soft curls falling around her face. She packed away all of her things into her bag and turned to see a shirtless Alex still getting changed. She couldn't help but stare a little. He was sexy. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks and quickly turned away, "I'll just wait for you outside." Quinn called out exiting the attending's lounge.

Inside, Dr. Avery turned to Alex, "Who's that?"

"New pediatric fellow." Alex replied simply.

"She's pretty... and that's the first time I've ever seen a girl gawk at you while I was changing right next to you." Jackson smirked. He and April weren't together, so he couldn't help but look at the new doctor and be a little jealous when it seemed she had eyes for only Alex. "You two going somewhere?"

"Uh yeah I'm taking her to Joe's, getting her into the usual stuff we do."

"Oh cool, can I come?" Jackson asked.

Alex slipped on his t-shirt and smirked picking up his bag, "Nope."

Quinn saw Alex exit and smiled brightly, "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's right across the street. I'll drive." He offered.

Once at the bar, Quinn took in the atmosphere around her. There were people sitting at the bar drinking and talking, a bachelor party was going on over in a corner, some people were playing darts, others playing pool. The place seemed to packed for a week night. "So this is where everyone hangs out?" Quinn asked turning to look over at Alex.

"Yeah, when we're not on call of course. We all come here to unwind and just talk. It started my intern year. This is actually where my friend Meredith met Derek, her husband." Alex smiled a little

"Really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, it seemed impossible that someone could find a stable relationship in this dirty bar, but who was she to judge. Clearly it was possible, just not likely. They both walked up to the bar and ordered drinks. Quinn ordered a beer along with Alex and they found two empty bar stools on the side of the bar to sit down at.

"So." Quinn took a sip of her beer, "I told you my life story today... do I get to hear yours?"

Alex laughed and shook his head, "Not much to it. Crazy mom, alcoholic dad. Somehow I got out and became a decent human being." He smirked.

"Hey I get the alcoholic dad thing. I had one too. Very controlling and probably made my mom crazy." Quinn nudged him with a smile, an attempt to keep the mood light. "Alright, so I know this is stupid but I have to ask because I know it's happening... Who is with who at the hospital because when I'm ready to date, I'm definitely not stepping on anyone's toes."

"Guys or girls?" Alex teased with a smile.

"Guys" Quinn laughed.

"Alright well Amelia Shepard and Owen Hunt are dating," Quinn nodded and took another drink as he continued, "Jackson Avery was married to April Kepner but they're currently divorced. However, I'd say their little relationship status should read "its complicated". Um... Dr. Weber is married to Avery's mom... Dr. Warren is married to the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Deluca is single, and as far as I know so is Dr. Riggs."

"What about you?" Quinn asked casually.

"Well, I was married actually. I really did care about her, we rushed into things because she had cancer... then she left me, but after that I was in a relationship with this girl Jo, she went to another hospital close by, but well... I asked her to marry me and she said no." Alex shrugged and took a long drink of his beer.

"Oh... I'm really sorry." Quinn placed a hand on his arm as an effort of comfort which he made no move to brush off.

He shrugged again, "Shit happens. So, what about you? Whats your love life been like since all the baby drama?"

Quinn laughed awkwardly, "I am ashamed to admit that I haven't had a good relationship because all of the guys I tried to date treated me like a fling. For awhile I thought I deserved it, but now I think I'm opening up to the idea of deserving a steady relationship, marriage, kids... all that." Quinn paused, "But hey, that's pretty heavy and we're having a good time right?" Quinn ordered another beer from the bartender and so did Alex.

A few more drinks in, and just a few hours later Quinn and Alex were stumbling out of the bar cracking up at jokes that weren't even funny and attempting to drunkenly find the car. "We should really just call an Uber... we are way too drunk to find the car and way too drunk to drive." Alex suggested. Quinn agreed.

In the car the driver asked where to and Quinn stated the name of the hotel she was staying in. Alex was drunk, but when he heard hotel somehow he still got nervous. Was Quinn making this a one night stand? As if she'd read his mind she turned to him, "I'm living there till I get a place. Don't get any funny ideas".

They arrived at the hotel and Quinn got out waving goodbye to Alex as he headed to Meredith's where he was staying in the process of moving out of his and Jo's place. When he walked in, Meredith was sitting on the couch with Amelia and Maggie talking. "Hey" he waved coming in the door, "I'm gonna need a ride to work tomorrow." He stated.

"Are you drunk?" Meredith asked getting up to stop him before he got to his room, "Where were you?"

"I was at Joe's."

"Drinking alone?" Maggie chimed in. Her high pitched voice was giving him a headache.

He sighed, "No I was with Quinn Fabray."

"That new peds fellow?" Amelia seemed excited. Alex nodded, "She's cute."

"So wait... you went out drinking with a girl you like and didn't bring her home?" Meredith raised an eyebrow knowing his habits for the last few weeks after Jo and before Quinn arrived at Grey Sloan.

"Wait- you like her?" Maggie squealed.

Alex put a hand to his head, "Can we stop pretending we're in high school and Can I go to bed?"

"Alright, we'll leave you alone." Meredith smiled and let him go giving him a knowing look to which he just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Alex rode to work with the three girls who pestered him with questions the whole way. He assumed it distracted him from whatever was going on in their lives so he let them ask even though there was nothing to tell. He'd had a goodnight with a friend. There was nothing more to it than that... Unfortunately. As he walked in he ran into Quinn waiting on the elevator, "Hey! You made it into work." She smiled.

He immediately smiled back, "Yeah I'm not a lightweight like you. I'm surprised that you're even standing up right now." He teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm a surgeon, I think I can cure my own hangover." She rolled her eyes as they stepped onto the elevator together.

Quinn and Alex stepped off the elevator together onto the peds floor after getting coffee and dropping their bags off in the attending's lounge. It seemed that they were becoming quickly inseparable.

"Hey I'm gonna go discharge that appendectomy from yesterday, I'll be back." Quinn smiled and headed off in the other direction.

Just as Alex was looking through his charts another blonde entered his vision, "Hey Arizona" Alex greeted.

"So who's your new friend?" She asked with her usual giant smile.

"That's the new peds fellow."

"Yeah, I know that. I helped pick her. You two seem awfully close already." She commented.

"Maybe... we had a couple drinks, she's easy to talk to... She's like you except she likes guys." Alex replied gruffly.

Arizona sighed, "You're so difficult, if you like her just ask her out."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Do it now here she comes." Arizona gave Alex a shove forward as Quinn approached the nurses station again.

"Hey, so that patient looks great. Everything is healing, no fevers so I went ahead and discharged him."

"Great, thanks." He grit his teeth when Arizona discreetly kicked him from where she was standing, "So... Quinn I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight if-"

 _I kept thinking about how we lie when we say "This is going to be the best yet..." but maybe I'm not lying when I say this is going to be the best job yet, the best hospital, the best fresh start. I wasn't coming here looking for anything other than something new and good friends. This was it. This is what I needed a clean slate and a past that wasn't judged._

Alex's sentence was interrupted by a small voice behind Quinn, "Mom?"

 _Beth._


End file.
